Dominance
by Fiery Pixie Stik
Summary: HeeroQuatreTrowa Trowa attempts to seduce Quatre, knowing the blonde is involved with Heero. When Heero catches them however, he invites Trowa to join them. However, Trowa is in for a surprise once it's all over. Contains MM sex. You are WARNED!


No plot really, just hot sexy goodness between Trowa, Quatre and Heero. I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated. Flames aren't welcome, and will be deleted. If you don't like it, don't read it. Hey, isn't that simple. If the first line didn't cue you in here's a warning, MALE SEX! I don't own the boys, blah blah blah. I only derive pleasure from writing them to my whim

"Quatre," Trowa said. Quatre turned to look at Trowa who was sitting at the kitchen table. He smiled and gently kicked the fridge shut. Heero was standing just beyond the doorway.

"I didn't notice you sitting there," Quatre replied. Trowa stood up and walked toward the smaller boy. Quatre was not normally nervous when he was around Trowa, but he was getting too close. He backed against the fridge and jumped at the cool metal against his skin. Trowa grabbed his wrist and pinned them against the metal. He pressed his body against Quatre's. "W-what are you doing Trowa?" Quatre asked, stammering in confusion.

"I want you Quatre. I've always wanted you," he whispered lustfully in the boy's ear. Quatre felt a shiver down his spine. Trowa bit as his neck and made him whimper.

"We're in the kitchen. Everyone else is home," he said in a panic.

"I don't care," Trowa murmured, maneuvering to grasp both wrists with one hand. With the other he ripped Quatre's shirt open. The buttons clattered on the floor, each seeming ten times louder than they were. He looked to the doorway and locked gazes with Heero.

"Heero," Quatre said.

"I don't care about Heero. I've been listening to you two for far too long," Trowa murmured, kissing Quatre's collar bone. Heero smirked at the scene. Quatre turned red. He was getting excited knowing Heero was watching.

"Please, don't," Quatre begged. Trowa didn't listen. He ran his hand up between Quatre's legs, resting on his sex.

"Tell me you really want me to stop… Tell me you're not excited," Trowa dared him. Quatre was turned on for mixed reasons, but could not say a word. He just stared at Heero.

"He's watching us," Quatre whispered. Trowa's eyes lifted to meet Quatre's, who were gazing into the living room. Heero smirked at Trowa as he connected the dots. He walked into the kitchen.

"Now Quatre," Heero began, letting his gaze move to the blonde. "You should know that sex isn't allowed in the kitchen…" He then grabbed the boy by the opened parts of his collar and flung him toward the table, staring once again at Trowa. "Unless it's on the table." Quatre bit his lip as Heero's fingers ran along the inside of his pants, which were quickly undone. Heero pulled down Quatre's boxers and bent him over the table.

"Heero," Quatre whispered, turning red again, feeling Trowa eyeing them. Heero sucked on two fingers and eased them inside of him. Quatre moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion. Quatre looked back to see the two boys still staring at each other.

"What did I tell you about questioning me?" Heero asked, raking nails down Quatre's back. Quatre arched and tightened around Heero's fingers. Heero groaned, smirking again. He pulled a small tube out of his pocket and pulled down his pants and boxers enough for his erection to be released. "God you get me so hot Quatre. I even feel bad for Trowa," Heero added, applying the liquid to his cock. He stroked it a few times, just to spread it out. "I believe that was an invitation," Heero said, motioning to the chair Trowa had just got up from. Trowa walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Please," Quatre begged.

"I think you should help Trowa take his clothes off," Heero said. Quatre stood up and leaned over Trowa, who wasn't really sure what was happening. His nerves were on fire watching Quatre. Quatre kneeled in front of Trowa and undid his pants. "Up," Heero said. Quatre stood up and Heero bent him over. He pressed the head of his cock into Quatre. Quatre's face contorted and he twitched. Trowa pulled his own erection out, allowing Quatre's hot mouth to descend on it. Trowa twitched at the feeling of the blonde's tongue on him.

"Oh," he moaned softly. Quatre's tongue ran around the head of Trowa's hard on, sucking on the tip to elicit more encouraging moans like the one he'd just uttered.

"You see what you do to people?" Heero whispered, slowly, torturously pushing the rest of the way into Quatre. Quatre had to stop momentarily to whimper. Heero grabbed Quatre's hands and held them behind his back with one hand. "You're so hot inside, and so tight today Quatre," Heero whispered. At hearing this, Quatre clenched even tighter around Heero. Quatre loved it when he talked dirty; it was what had started their whole relationship. He always knew what to say, even if he said it over and over, there was always one random phrase that drove Quatre crazy.

"Mmm," Quatre murmured, trying to press back against Heero. He let his teeth gently scrape up the shaft of Trowa's hard on. Trowa grabbed Quatre's hair tightly.

"You're so good at this," he groaned.

"I know, isn't he?" Heero said, deciding to award his obedient lover. His movements went from slow and shallow to a deep regular pace. Quatre shivered at the feeling. Heero's hand gripped his right hip, helping ease into Quatre at just the right angle. Quatre stopped again to shout. "Don't stop now," Heero said, slowing his pace again. Quatre moved vigorously on Trowa's cock. Sucking harshly as moved up and down, tonguing Trowa.

"Stop," Trowa demanded, pulling Quatre off of him. He pulled off his belt and gave it to Heero to bind his wrists. Trowa pressed his lips to Quatre's, tongue dancing with his own. Heero grabbed Quatre's hips with both hands now and easily slammed into Quatre. He leaned up a little on his feet and elicited a scream from Quatre as he found the spot.

"Are you trying to wake up the whole house?" Heero joked. He started slamming faster and faster, deeper into Quatre, who continued to scream and tighten around him. He leaned over by Quatre's ear. "It feels so good when I cum inside you," he whispered.

"Please don't stop," Quatre whimpered. His hand went around Quatre's cock and began stroking slowly.

"Don't worry, you're not finished yet," Heero whispered. "Oh fuck Quatre," Heero moaned, slamming deep into him one last time before cumming. He pulled out relatively quickly and retrieved the bottle of lube. He spread some out on his hands and gripped Trowa's erection, slicking him up. Trowa shuddered.

"What are you doing?" Trowa asked.

"You wanted him didn't you?" Heero asked. Quatre stared in shock at Heero. Heero spun the boy around. "Help him out," he said. Trowa held his cock still as Heero guided Quatre down onto it. "You like how Quatre feels?" he asked to turn them both red. It took all his self control not to explode just from one gyration. Heero pulled Quatre's legs up and spread them apart. It made him tighten almost too much for Trowa to handle.

"I love how he feels," Trowa said. Quatre blushed furiously and stared at Heero. Heero wrapped his slick hand around Quatre's cock and began to stroke him. Trowa arched his hips up to get deeper into the wonderful heat that was Quatre. It was so much better than he had imagined. So much tighter than he thought could be possible, after hearing the screams Heero brought out of him. He withdrew almost painfully so he could slam back up into the tiny blonde. Quatre moaned and finally leaned back against Trowa.

"Please don't tease me. I just want to feel you," Quatre begged. He arched into Heero's touch as Trowa created a pace. It was difficult to do given their position. The belt from Quatre's hands was leaving marks on his stomach, but he was so close. They both were. Quatre moaned loudly at the feeling of Heero's hand around him and Trowa inside him. Trowa imitated Heero's earlier behavior and grasped Quatre's hips, using them to move deeper into Quatre. He rolled his hips into Quatre, just grazing his spot. "You're so close. I just want to cum…"

"Quatre," Trowa murmured, quickening his pace to get the most out of this while he could. He could feel his legs start shaking as he got ready to release. Trowa pushed Quatre down, and pulled out of him. He twitched as he came onto the blonde's back.

"You could've done it inside him," Heero remarked. Quatre wrestled his way out of the belt, leaving barely bleeding welts on his wrists and knocked Heero to the floor. He let one hand jerk him off and spread Heero's legs with the other. His mouth moved to Heero's entrance and his tongue ran small circles around it. He let his tongue push inside Heero, drawing out a moan. Trowa was still recovering from his orgasm, and couldn't understand what was happening.

"Did you have fun?" Quatre asked Heero. Heero smirked and nodded. Quatre positioned himself and slammed into Heero.

"Oh fuck Quatre," Heero groaned, wrapping his legs around the boy. It only took a few thrusts to obtain orgasm after that. He stayed inside Heero and collapsed on top of him. Heero ran his fingers up and down Quatre's back. Quatre's breathing was heavy and he slowly turned his head to smile up at Trowa.

"How are you feeling?" Quatre asked, suddenly seeming much different.

"I… I don't understand…" Trowa confessed.

"Would you believe Quatre's the dominant one?" Heero asked. Trowa's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But, just now," Trowa began.

"I'm a very good actor. I set all of this up," Quatre interrupted. He pulled out of Heero, and they both got off of the floor. Quatre leaned by Trowa's ear and licked up the side of it. We whispered, "It's fun being submissive sometimes, to feel all the things I make Heero feel. Maybe next time you'll let me fuck you, huh?" Trowa turned red suddenly connecting the dots…

"Next time?" Trowa asked. Quatre smiled lustfully.

"Of course next time. I don't think we're ready for another round just yet..." Quatre said. He wrapped his arms around Heero and kissed his jaw. They both looked at Trowa in an inviting way.

"When is next time?" Trowa asked.

"That's the fun part… You don't get to know. I'd like to think that's fair… After all, you did try and take me against the fridge earlier," Quatre replied. The three of them got dressed and cleaned up the kitchen. "Are you in?" Quatre asked.

"Alright," Trowa agreed. He was excited just thinking about it…

"Perfect," Quatre said, exchanging glances with Heero. Next time couldn't come soon enough…

Fin


End file.
